


The one where Bucky gets the "no dick pic" talk sorta

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "we need to talk" got Bucky upset, Big Brothers, Bucky didn't lose the meme war, Bucky masturbating at night, Bucky sending dick pics, I know it's cliche but sue me, I like that big bunny, M/M, Mommy Pepper, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pepper is an excellent mommy, Teen head space Bucky, Tony calls bucky teen angst, corner time for Tony, ice cream dipped in coffee, mention of the big bunny, steve is away on mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this one we see Bucky having an issue with a text from Natasha that had " we need to talk " and gets help from Tony and his Ma. halfway during the conversation, other things get out about Bucky. Tony is in his big headspace for this one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Age Playing Avengers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	The one where Bucky gets the "no dick pic" talk sorta

A very greased up Tony with a dirty shirt walked by Bucky who was staring at his phone flustered."Sup hook? Are you afraid of the big bad tech phone? Scared it might Zap you into another dimension?" Tony chuckled at his own joke. Bucky frowned at him then flipped him the bird and went back staring at his phone."Oh, how very mature sergeant Barns. Flipping me the finger. What are you fifteen?" Tony said as he headed towards the kitchen then popped his head back into the Living room. "I'm getting coffee. Want some?"."Pops told you not to call me hook and No, I don't want coffee". Bucky answered in a low voice and looked back at his phone. 

Tony nodded his head and head back into the kitchen. He's in his big headspace. He has been for a while, but Bucky keeps slipping every now and then. It might have to do with Steve being away on a mission. Normally it would be Tony slipping in and out of his headspace. But this time around Tony was packed with work he wasn't exactly in the mood to be in his headspace. He hung his head and grabbed the coffee pot and then some ice cream and then went back into the living room. 

"Scooch, I wanna sit". Tony stood there waiting next to the couch. When Bucky didn't move Tony rolled his eyes at him and kicked at Bucky's leg. "Scooch an adult is standing. Your Pops taught you manners, didn't he?" Bucky let out a sigh and then moved to the side of the couch as Tony dropped himself next to Bucky. "So, my technologically illiterate teen. What seems to be the problem with your phone?". Tony took a spoon full of ice cream and dunked it into the coffee and started eating. Bucky blinked at him for a while. " We ran out of the coffee-flavored ice cream. And this is amazing as soon as you're allowed coffee, you should try it." Tony said dunking another spoon full. 

"I'm allowed coffee. Just not a lot of coffee and nothing is the matter with my phone. Stop being nosy". Bucky said as he moved his legs closer together and bundled up on the couch. 

"Uh-huh, never got that rule. If you're giving a guy coffee, just give him coffee no need to have him counting the cups. And how come you aren't being you're annoying teen self on the phone? Is it Sam? Did he win the meme war? Because if you lost to Sam, then you're a disgrace on the Stark family name and you need to be put up for adoption." Tony said with a sly smile and a very graceful body move avoiding Bucky's arm and saving his coffee from spilling. 

"No way did Sam win the meme war and Pops will never put me out," Bucky yelled at Tony. " Just... Just leave me alone." 

"Never. Annoying teenagers is what I'm put on earth to do. Show me what's wrong with the phone. I'll fix it for you, and you can go brag about it to your girlfriend as you normally do". Tony said as he dunked his fourth spoon of ice cream into his coffee and leaned his body across the table to reach Bucky's phone. 

"NO, Just don't touch my things!! Stop it man just stop this." Bucky yelled again and dove to save his phone but not before Tony reached it and unlocked it and pushed Bucky down with his other arm. 

"Buck... we need to talk. Meet me at our place ". Tony read out the text Nat sent and then stopped pushing down Bucky. "Ouch... she needs to talk... buddy sorry. " Tony said as Bucky tugged his phone out of Tony's hands. 

"Fuck man... you can't just leave things, alone can you? Did I or did I not tell you to not touch my stuff. Just stop it ok?" Bucky yelled at Tony but didn't move from his spot when Tony tugged him closer and gave him a hug. " I really thought we were doing great me and her". Bucky said after a while of Tony just hugging him. 

"Look... we can figure this out. We're both smart people...we can fix this. Have you considered buying her a giant bunny?" Tony offered. 

"Huh? A giant Bunny? Why? Who does that?". Bucky answered as he looked at Tony genuinely surprised. 

Tony turned a shade of red and then cleared his throat " People do that to various degrees of success. But like what did you do? Did she walk in on trying out a gold and titanium alloy suit?" Tony asked his face slightly going back to its normal colour. 

"Something tells me that you're giving me your previous experiences. But no. She didn't catch me trying out the iron man suit. That's the thing, I did nothing we were texting, and everything was dandy and then this " he points at his phone. 

"Hmmm, did you try out her underwear and looked better at wearing them than her? Girls frown at that." Tony said to Bucky thoughtfully. 

"Umm no? We don't... what?? No dude..no and I have no idea what Pops sees in you. You're a nut case". Bucky said to Tony. 

Tony just looked at Bucky and then shrugged. " Your Pops actually likes me in lingerie, he buys them for me, and I look fabulous in them," he said with a snap of his finger. " also not the point, I'm trying to help you out. Jarvis what is Nat up to?". Tony patted Bucky's side. 

"She is currently painting her toenails, Sir. Would you like me to link her to you?". Jarvis answered promptly. 

"No need Jay. I'll keep you posted. Actually, do you mind patching me to Pep? Thank you". Tony ordered then turned to look at the puzzled Bucky. " The answer lays with the correct question. You need to understand the question before you can answer. Who else is better at knowing Nat than Pep? They're practically joined at the hip." 

As soon as he was done Pepper appeared in front of them. "This better not be one of you calling to complain about the other. Mommy is busy boys." 

"I never do that! It's always him doing it" Bucky protested. 

"I never! You little... we have a question for you. If you were about to dump someone will you be more likely to paint your nails or less likely?". Tony asked as he looked at the screen with Bucky who looked a bit too eager to hear the answer. 

"Who's dumping who? Bucky? What's wrong honey?". Pepper looked concerned and then moved from the hallway she was standing in into her office. "Tell ma dear. What's going on". 

"He got a text with "we need to talk" and he's been mobbing around. And he wouldn't scooch for me on the couch". Tony answered as he pointed at Bucky. 

"We'll talk about you and your tenth coffee pot later. But first what else did she write baby?". Pepper turned to look at Bucky. 

Bucky was about to speak when Tony beat him to it. "Buck then like three dots we need to talk meet me at our place." Tony looked at Pepper. " and ten is a very reasonable number." 

"No, it's not. And it sounds like a normal text to me baby, it doesn't sound serious. What was the last thing you guys sent to each other? And Tony honey I can see you reaching for Bucky's phone. Let Bucky answer please". Pepper asked and Tony dropped the phone in Bucky's hand and crossed his arms. 

"I was trying to help," Tony muttered under his breath and just looked over at Bucky waiting to hear the answer. 

Bucky turned a bright shade of red and then cleared his throat and fiddled with his ear with his metallic arm. "Um... we were... saying things... not so PG things." 

Tony started to whoop while wolf howling" You dog you! I knew teen angst was on to something good."

Pepper looked at the side of the screen and frowned. "Anthony, corner five minutes. Go". She ordered. 

"But...I'm.. oh oh ... he does a rendition of every ninety’s teen movies on my couch and I'm the one in the corner. The things he does to himself at night will drive him blind or give him hairy palms and I'm the guy in the corner." Tony complained but got up from his spot and stuck his nose into the corner, he might have been big Tony at the moment but he can't exactly say no to Mommy Pepper. 

When Tony left Bucky felt the heat getting to him, he never actually talked to Ma about what he and Nat get to when they are alone that was normally his Pops department. "We...um... texted things? Um body parts things and some.... you know what ma? I think I changed my mind. I'm good on this front you can go lead the company." Bucky said in a strangled voice. While Tony kept whooping at Bucky.

"Oh wow, you're just as bad as your baby brother. Did she ask to see those pictures, Bucky? " Pepper's eyes rolled back to the back of her head as she remembered all of the unwanted dick pics that Tony used to send her when they were dating. Sure, he did a series of them with his dick in different hats those were kinda funny. But not during the shareholders meeting in Japan. 

Bucky's head dropped to the floor. "No ma'am" Bucky then paused for a while then kept talking with a strangled voice again "but I thought it would be sexy? I mean I asked her to send me pictures all the time. I thought maybe if I...you know sent her some, she'll send me back... some" Bucky ended with his hands covering his face in shame, his Ma was talking to him about dick pics and his Pops boyfriend was in the corner laughing at him. Now he really wished the phone would zap him to another dimension. 

"She's probably going to talk to you about that. And Bucky as soon as your Pa gets home. Me, you and him will have a long conversation about what you're allowed and not allowed to do with your phone and body. Don't think I don't know what you get up to at night alone in your room." Pepper said to Bucky when a loud "Ha" came from the corner. 

"But Ma... Tony is lying" said Bucky as squirmed in his spot. 

"We'll talk more about this when I get home. And Tony, no more coffee for you". Pepper said.

"But Pep! Come on I'm not even in my headspace. I'm an adult, women. I'm sure there are laws against taking away a man's coffee". Tony protested from his spot in the corner. 

"You're done for the day, Anthony. When I get back, I expect to see a clean man with clean clothes holding a piece of fruit in his hand. Understood?". Pepper ordered and then waited for the answer. 

"Yes ma'am. " Tony answered defeated, "Next time Steve leaves I'm gonna make him leave me in charge " Tony grumbled to himself. 


End file.
